


The First Time

by Meggnog



Series: Queer Daryl Dixon [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggnog/pseuds/Meggnog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Daryl sees for himself what his father is really like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *Please be aware of the tags as this is quite a sensitive fic and I don't want anyone to be triggered.*
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! So this is the first one shot in a series that I'm hoping to write about Daryl's childhood and continue it up to S6. This is kind of the prologue and as such is very very short but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

"Fuckin' disgusting"

"Huh?"

"That." At this, Daryl's dad gestured towards the crappy TV they kept in the corner. Pictured on the screen were two men holding hands. Daryl, young and naive as he was, didn't know what his father meant. 

"Why? Why's it bad?" His dad's and Merle's heads turned to him, clearly appalled. 

"It ain't natural." Merle growled. "God, Daryl, you're such an idiot. Don't you know nothin'? It ain't right." 

The younger boy frowned. At 7 years old, he couldn't comprehend what his father and brother were getting at. 

"But...they're just holding hands! Hell, I've held hands with friends in my school, ain't nothin' unnatural about that. S'just friendly."

His father turned his head slowly to face the young boy. Immediately Daryl knew he'd said something wrong. 

"You do what?" The man hissed. Daryl froze, unable to form words as he felt all colour drain from his face. 

"Dad, he don't know what he's said, he's just a dumb kid-" Merle began. 

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS" Their father roared, standing up and grabbing Daryl by the shirt collar. "Now you listen good son - I ain't gonna tell you this twice. You don't go holdin' hands or any kind of shit with other boys, ever, ya hear me? I don't give a crap if y'all think it's just friendly, I ain't raising no pansy. Do you understand me?"

Tears ran down Daryl's face silently. He didn't understand at all. 

"Hey, don't y'all start crying, what did I just say about raising a pansy? Now I asked you a godamn question! Do you understand me?" 

Daryl didn't answer. He couldn't. 

~

His silence that day earned him the first black eye his dad ever gave him. 

It would be years before he did understand why, and when he finally he did, he would cry far more than he did when his dad beat him that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!


End file.
